The present invention relates generally to the field of engines, and more particularly, to a timing plate for use with a crankshaft.
Conventional timing plates are used in association with crankshafts to monitor crank angle. Conventional timing plates are often affixed to some portion of the crankshaft and rotate with the crankshaft. A crank angle sensor monitors the timing plate and thereby monitors the rotation, and crank angle, of the crankshaft.
Some conventional timing plates are bolted onto a portion of the crankshaft. For example, International Publication Number WO 2008/093656 shows a conventional timing plate bolted to a portion of a crankshaft journal. The bolt affixes the conventional timing plate to the crankshaft and ensures the conventional timing plate will rotate with the crankshaft.
Using bolts to affix the conventional timing plate to the crankshaft, however, adds mass to the crankshaft. The additional mass of the bolts must also be accounted for when statically and dynamically balancing the crankshaft.
There exists a need in the art for a timing plate that reduces the need for additional mass to be added to the mass of the crankshaft.